The wolve's desire is the Nercromancer's wish
by Darkbella207
Summary: "I'm dangerous to be around Alice."  "And I'm the one being hunted down by a blood thirsty and big headed queen." "What about Simon?" "What about him he wants use to be together."  "Alice I want to..."  "Do it. Kiss me Derek I want you to. I love you


Disclaimer: i own nothing

"Alice please go outside and play for awile, I need to talk with someone." "Yes, mommy." My mommy was playing princess with me just moments before someone knocked on the door. She had gone to open it but when she came back she wasn't happy anymore she looked nervous and a little angry. I picked up my teddy bear and went outside to play in our garden. The garden was big and was surrounded by a forest, in wich I was not allowed to go into without my parent's permission. The only times I had gone mommy would tell me stories about a place she called Wonderland and how I was never to go near a big oak tree that was next to the path of the forest. To make sure that I never went to the woods with out permision daddy made a big fence around the garden and locked the door that opened to the path in the forrest. Both mommy and daddy had keys for the door's lock but I'm curious so without them noticing I learned how to open the lock with a hairpin. So since

mommy was busy talking with someone I was sure she wouldn't notice if I sneeked into the woods. Once the lock clicked open with the help of my trusty hairpin I started walking down the path of the woods, teddy in hands of course. Every thing went wonderfully untill I heard a scary voice coming from the oak tree that I was supposed to not get near of. I decided I was just hearing things and sat down on the side of the path that was across from the forbidden oak tree. I didn't know what a huge what a huge mistake I had done untill things went from hearing the scary voice again to the ground next to the oak tree trembling and making a huge hole next to it. "What's going on teddy," I managed to stutter out before I saw a hand coming out of the hole. Then before my two six year old eyes a card shaped man came out. He would have been an interesting sight if it weren't for the fact that he was covered in blood and holding hir beheaded head in his hands! "You girl, you can see me can't you I can see it in those eyes of yours," cackled the card man. " I.. I ..wha .. who... how," was everything that stumbled out of my mouth. "Why your a spade aren't you," he said pointing towards the unusaul birthmark in my hand. "Wait your not just a spade your a royal spade and if you can see me then you can help us,"

cried the card man. I stood up trembling to the core and turned to run, but the card man stood infront of me. "Coward, you have to help us, you have the power too or else you will suffer the same fate as us you stupid girl," screamed the beheaded card man. The only thing I thought was good enough to distract him was to throw my teddy bear at him and run for my life. To my horror though, when I threw my teddy at him it went right threw him! "G..g.. Ghost! " I screamed while running towards the safty of my home. " Stupid girl you need us as much as we need you! " screamed the beheaded card man before disapearing. My hurt alot when I finaly arrived to the gate of my garden's entrence, but managed to get in and lock it while running back towards the entrence of my home. I stopped though, because I knew that if I told mom about this in front of a stranger I would be grounded for life. So I walked inside the house quietly and peeked in the living room where I heard my mommy's nervous voice. She was speeking with a man that looked like a docter I leaned on the wall and stayed hidden from them because I was curious to know why my mommy was talking with a docter. (Conversation between Alice's mom and doctor Kit) "Kit, I'm sorry but I can't expose Alice to that she's still to small."-A mom "I would never tell you to expose the young princess. I'm just advising you to prepair her. If the red court ever finds you she needs to know what to do." -kit "The red court will never her! They have nothing to do up here. Where safe here and we'll be able to wait for Alice to grow."-A mom "Please consider it and prepair her...The red court has already attacked."-Kit "What do you mean? What's happened?"-A mom "They've killed the Hatter's. I only managed to save one but he's week."-Kit "Our protectors have been killed. Kit March are you certain of this!-A mom "Would I lie to you, my queen." -Kit "Who did you save?"-A mom "One of the four pups. The others were...Terminated.I will have to be carefull with the boy even if he's week. He's very insecure and won't phase unill he's  
older."-Kit "Very well Kit, I will prepair Alice." -A mom "I shall take my leave then, my sons are waiting."(End of Conversation)I heard them get up and walk towards the front door. I got up and ran towards the back door into the garden knowing that mommy would call me. How very curious that the Kit guy called me princess. I feel bad for the puppy that lost his family, though. Mybe we could adopt him and he could sleep with me in my bed with teddy... Oh no Teddy! He's still in the woods with that that ghost near the forbiden oak tree. "Alice your dress is dirty. Where you sitting in the dirt again?"my mother said coming out to get me. "Yes, I'm sorry mommy."I said going to her side. "Come here I have to give you something." I fallowed her to the living room where she stopped and took a small box out of her pocket. She opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. A long silver chain with a equally silver circular medalian. The medalian had a purple  
stone in the middle surrounded by a red heart shaped ruby, a white diamond, a blue spade shaped saphire, and a green club shaped emerald. "Alice, never take this off and if something ever happens to me keep it safe because it will help you when you need it most. Are we clear?" my mommy asked. "Yes, mommy I promise to keep it safe." My mom leaned down and secured it around my neck. I looked and saw the purple rock in the middle change to a blue color. "Mommy it changes colors!"I cried joyfully. "Yes, the rock in the middle will change color according to your mood. That's how it will know when to help you."she explained. "Thank you mommy! I love you!" My mom giggled while I jumped up and down. "Your welcome, but remember that in the most dangerous of times love and trust will guide you but your necklace will give you a clue to happiness." I nodded. "Ok, now that that's over with, I belive we were in the middle of our tea Princess Alice Saunders." "Yes,  
Queen Mommy Saunders," I said giggling.A/N: What do u say. Good. bad. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
